Junjou otaku
by RyuukoHaru
Summary: Nous savons tous qu'Ogiue fantasme sur tout ce qui lui tombe sur la main. Et si ses fantasmes se révélaient vrais...
1. Chapter 1

J'aime beaucoup ce manga alors j'ai voulu me mettre à la place d'Ogiue et imaginer un Sasarame !

En espérant que cela vous plaira !

* * *

« C'était un jour plutôt comme les autres à première vue. Mais le fait que ce soit un dimanche le rendait spécial. Le seul jour, où personne ne venait au club. Se prélasser dans la bulle imaginaire des jeux vidéo était un meilleur plan lorsqu'aucun évènement n'était signalé. Madarame était chez lui, et commençait à préparer un bol de nouilles instantanées. C'était bon et rapide, un plat fait pour les otaku de première classe. Devant un fanzine nouvellement acheté, il aspirait goulument son repas. Son fanzine était si intéressant qu'il n'avait pas entendu sonner à la porte. A la troisième sonnerie il émergea enfin de son monde parallèle, et se pressa d'aller ouvrir, laissant son plat de nouilles loin du livre, de peur qu'il ne se renverse par magie.

Devant la porte il eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'était absolument pas présentable. Les cheveux n'importe comment, la chemise aux trois quart ouverte et les boutons de travers. Et si derrière la porte se trouvait Saki ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Devant un garçon comme Sasahara il s'en fichait mais si c'était une fille… Après un petit moment de réflexion, il jeta sa chemise part terre et enfila un pull, se coiffa rapidement devant le seul miroir de son studio et ouvra à l'inconnu(e). C'est que cela faisait cinq fois que la personne sonnait…

- Salut Madarame !

Sur le coup Madarame était un peu surpris. C'était Sasahara. Pourquoi était-il venu de si loin pour le voir ? Il devait avoir une raison bien précise…

- Euh salut…

- Excuse, je te dérange peut-être… Tu te souviens, tu m'avais parlé d'un bon jeu que je devais à tout prix essayer !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Suis-moi.

Sasahara pénétrait dans l'antre de son ami. Elle était assez bien rangée par rapport à la sienne. La dernière fois qu'il était allé chez Madarame avec les autres membres du club, sa chambre était un vrai pandémonium. Dire qu'il avait fait exprès… Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Saki de débusquer son « jardin secret »… Son attirance pour le sadomasochisme l'avait un peu surpris d'ailleurs.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, proposa l'otamegane.

- Je veux bien merci !

Sahara allait profiter de l'absence de son ami pour regarder dans le tiroir secret. Une fois Madarame parti, il l'ouvrit furtivement, mais ce qu'il découvra le déçu grandement. Il n'y avait plus rien. Il y trainait seulement quelques fanzines et des photos retournées. Il allait refermer le meuble, mais un petit rictus d'hésitation le parcouru. Qu'y avait-il sur ces photos… ? Des choses intéressantes peut-être ! Il fallait qu'il sache.

Madarame n'était toujours pas revenu. Il retourna discrètement les photos. A sa grande surprise, c'était des images de lui. Le jour où ils faisaient la queue au Comic Market, et lorsqu'il avait été dénommé président. Mais pas seulement. Ces photos là il les connaissait. D'autres étaient dissimulées sous les fanzines. Cette fois c'était des gros plans de lui sous différentes poses.

Choqué, il referma vivement le tiroir. L'hôte arrivait à ce moment-là, un verre à la main. Sasahara eu pour réflexe de rougir.

Il tendit maladroitement le bras pour récupérer la boisson. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Madarame remarqua alors que son ami était juste devant le tiroir secret, là où son âme se réfugiait. Il eut un mouvement de recul et le dévisagea subitement. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- Euh… tu as regardé ?

- …

Sasahara détournait la tête de son interlocuteur, il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son. Madarame lui tendis alors le jeu qu'il devait lui prêter. Affreusement troublé lui aussi ne savait que faire pour se rattraper...

- Heureusement que… Saki n'avait pas vu ça…, déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Haha en effet … affirma Madarame qui tournait de l'œil rien que d'y penser.

Sasahara but d'une gorgée son verre, et le reposa brusquement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à garder la situation en main… son esprit confus ne pensait qu'à Madarame. Pourtant il devait se débarrasser de cette sensation, faire comme d'habitude, et rester maître de ses émotions.

- Je dois aller bosser là, tu me rendras le jeu quand tu auras fini… finit-il par dire pour briser le silence.

- J…je comprends, oui je te le ramène dès que j'ai fini, décrocha Sasahara du bout des lèvres.

Celui-ci sortit de chez son ami sans se retourner, de peur de rougir une fois de plus. Toujours planté devant la porte d'entrée, Madarame ressassait cet instant délicat qu'il venait d'éprouver. Pris au piège, il ne savait absolument pas comment rattraper le coup.

Peut-être qu'avec le temps… Sasahara allait oublier. Mais comment oublié ce genre de chose… On remarquait sur son visage que ces images resteraient gravées en lui à jamais. Il avait l'air tellement paniqué, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout… L'otaku enfila son costard pour aller travailler. Et oui, même le dimanche. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjours !**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ;3

* * *

« J'arrivais au club vers midi. J'avais un peu de temps libre. Peut-être qu'il y aurait quelqu'un à ce moment-là… Cela faisait une semaine que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Madarame lisais un fanzine tout en piochant dans un paquet de chips. Sasahara, lui, montait une figurine. Tanaka l'avait sûrement initié à la tâche à force de lui montrer ses chefs-d'œuvre. C'est là que je remarquais qu'il régnait dans la pièce un silence de plomb…

Tient, salut Ogiue ! déclara Sasahara.

Tu viens encore pour dessiner tes fanzines homos ?

Ouais ça te pose un problème …

Madarame avait le don de m'énerver, c'était comme ça. Je m'installai alors sur une chaise le plus loin possible d'eux et sortis mes affaires. L'envie irrésistible de les esquisser tous les deux était intense… Il fallait que je fasse un petit croquis, juste pour apaiser mes pulsions ! De toute façon ils ne le verront jamais… huhu, Madarame en uke et Sasahara en seme ! Avec un air de triomphe, je commençais discrètement à dessiner. Dans ce genre de situation, rien ne pouvait troubler ma concentration. Lorsque je dessinais des personnes réelles, j'avais toujours envie que mes dessins représentent la réalité… Mais c'était sûrement impossible…

Pendant ce temps Madarame observait Ogiue. Il savait qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout le yaoi. Il se demandait alors qui elle pouvait bien dessiner… L'image de Sasahara apparue alors, en seme au rictus sadique. Il ouvrit et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois avant de se reprendre. S'il pensait à ce genre de choses, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de le montrer contre son grès. Un léger chuchotement interrompit ses fantasmes.

He Madarame, tu sais ce qu'elle dessine ? J'ai bien envie de voir !

Demande-lui ! Répondant celui-ci encore troublé.

Elle ne voudra jamais…

Attends laisse-moi faire ! Finit-il par chuchoter à Son ami. Ogiue, tu dessines pour le Comic Market ?

Non, pourquoi ?

Alors on peut jeter un coup d'œil ? comme on sait tous que tu dessines vraiment bien …

Non !

Toujours aussi catégorique, céda Sasahara.

Ce n'est pas pour le concours mais c'est le même genre de dessin, je me doute que ça vous intéresse… répondis-je par défense.

Salut à tous ! Déclara Saki en déboulant dans le local.

Elle s'empara d'Ogiue et l'entraina à l'extérieur, sans que celle-ci n'eut le temps de protester. Par l'élan qu'avait provoqué son envol, un de ses dessins s'échappa et se posa délicatement à terre. Les pupilles de la petite s'écarquillèrent abusivement, accompagné d'un air totalement incompréhensible qui en disait long. On entendit la porte claquer, et la voix d'Ogiue résonner à travers les murs de l'enceinte. Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air amusé. Cette situation ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire, c'était tout simplement Saki, cette énergumène qui à elle-seule arrivait à bouleverser leur monde d'otaku. La voie était libre. On ne savait pas en quel honneur, mais les secrets d'Ogiue étaient alors sous leurs yeux avides, sans défense. D'un mouvement leste, Sasahara récupéra la feuille. Il sentit tout à coup son corps se paralyser, et une sensation terrible de chaleur l'envahir. Que venait-il de voir… Comme si le destin se jouait de lui sans cesse.

Alors, tu confirmes son talent ? s'exclama Madarame intrigué.

Le concerné fit volte-face, déchira le morceau de papier et s'assit. Madarame n'ouvra plus une seule fois la bouche, les ondes froides et sanglantes que renvoyait Sasahara autour de lui le frigorifiaient. Les minutes passaient et il n'osait toujours pas émettre le moindre son. Pourtant l'envie le tourmentait… Et si ce dessin allait changer la donne… S'il se révélait être une sorte de message. Pour la troisième fois la porte s'ébranla. Ogiue était de retour. Un air sarcastique rayonnait sur ses pommettes. Elle jeta un regard furtif à terre. Ne voyant pas le dessin elle le chercha attentivement jusqu'à le découvrir déchiqueté dans la poubelle. Cela suffit à lui donner un air diaboliquement heureux. Tout cela n'était tout de même pas… une mise en scène ?

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, il fallait tout de même le dire. Si Saki ne m'avait pas enlevée de la sorte, il est clair que je n'aurais jamais accepté sa proposition. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. Sasahara faisait semblant de se concentrer sur son modèle pour ne pas paraitre perturbé. Et Madarame, lui était complètement perdu ! « Entre membres du Genshiken on ne peut rien se cacher !» m'avait lancé Saki. Je croyais qu'à ce moment-là elle délirait complètement… Mais après expérience, ce qu'elle affirmait était irréfutablement vrai. Un nouveau couple allait naître, et il fallait un peu les aider. Je remballais mes affaires et sorti du local.

Alors alors ! s'empressa de murmurer Saki en s'agrippant à moi.

Sasahara a vu le dessin… Il était tellement gêné qu'il l'a déchiré et foutu à la poubelle !

Ma petite Ogi, le premier pas est fait ! Après la révélation, le nœud de l'intrigue !

Kuhuhu ! ricanèrent-elles en s'éclipsant.

Les deux vipères parties, Sasahara s'apprêtait à sortir son tour. Avant de quitter définitivement la salle, il s'adressa à son ami.

Madarame… je… si tu veux regarder le dessin, je m'en fiche… Alors fait ce que tu veux.

… ok mais attends ! s'écria L'otaku à lunette dans un dernier élan.

Mais Sasahara était partis. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui dise lui-même ce que ce vulgaire morceau de feuille pouvait bien représenter … Il s'approcha tout de même de la poubelle, le cœur en alerte. Au fond de lui, il avait bien une idée de ce que pouvait représenter l'esquisse… C'était assez clair. Il reconstitua patiemment l'image, et ses attentes étaient largement surpassées. L'expression qu'il affichait sur le croquis, le fit transpirer. Une bouffée de chaleur remonta brusquement de ses entrailles. La main sur la bouche, il pensait secrètement que cette fiction devait avoir pour mérite d'exister… Mais il était trop tard pour rattraper l'évadé. Ogiue avait vraiment un don… Et Saki avait tout compris… Au final ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, les choses évoluaient à grand pas.

Le local était vide. Un visage se dessinait de l'autre côté de la vitre, dans l'immeuble d'en face. Il avait tout vu. »

Tsuzuku...

* * *

Merci de votre lecture !


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le 3eme et dernier chapitre de _junjou otaku _! C'est donc ici que s'achève la relation Sasarame *pleure*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Sasahara était planté tranquillement devant le jeu que lui avait prêté Madarame. Malheureusement, c'était bientôt la fin, et il appréhendait le moment où il devrait rendre le jeu à son ami. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était dépêché de le finir, il voulait simplement le revoir. Les choses ne devaient pas rester telles qu'elles. Il se leva brusquement. Après avoir fait les cent pas dans son appartement, il se décida à sortir de chez lui, munit du jeu vidéo. Plein d'espoir, il prit une grande inspiration et céda le premier pas vers la vérité.

Arrivé à l'orée du perron de son ami, des sueurs froides luisaient sur son front. Il ne voulait absolument pas sonner… seulement laisser le jeu devant la porte, et repartir comme si de rien n'était.

**- Où vas-tu comme ça Sasahara, déclara une voix.**

**- Heuu… Ah c'est toi président ?**

**- Je t'observe depuis un petit moment vois-tu,…**

**- Ah, il refait surface celui-là, marmonna Sasahara.**

**- Un problème ?**

**- Non non continue ^^'**

**- Donc je pense que tu devrais franchir une bonne fois pour toute cette porte qui vous sépare.**

**- De… de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Voyons on ne me cache rien à moi, dit-il d'un sourire malicieux.**

**- Je vois…**

**- N'es pas peur, il ne te rejettera pas !**

**- Comment tu peux savoir ça …**

**- N'oublies pas que je suis un stalkeur de première classe !**

**- Ok, merci du conseil… céda Sasahara frustré.**

Le président s'éclipsa aussi vite que la lumière et laissa Sasahara dépourvu devant cette porte angoissante…

Madarame regardait un épisode de kujibiki unbalance, lorsque trois coups résonnèrent dans la pièce. Celui-ci attendait une livraison qui devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il alla donc ouvrir sans trop d'hésitation. Une fois la porte ouverte, le visage de Madarame se métamorphosa radicalement. Si vite qu'il referma la porte.

**- Ma... Madarame, je voulais juste te rendre ton…**

**- Garde-le, j'en ai pas besoin !**

**- Mais atte…**

**- Va-t'en !**

**- C'est à cause du dessin c'est ça …**

**- …**

**- Moi ça ne me dérange pas…**

**- Tu rigoles … ?**

**- Non je suis sérieux.**

Avachit devant l'entrée, Madarame tremblait, il regardait fixement le plancher. Que devait-il faire… Il avait honte de lui et croyait que Sasahara le trouvait répugnant… Mais celui-ci était derrière la porte de chez lui et insistait pour le voir… Ou alors était-est-ce pour se moquer de lui ? Impossible, Sasahara était quelqu'un de gentil, il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Après tout Sasahara était simplement venu pour lui rendre un jeu ! Il devait ouvrir… Mais comment justifier son comportement excessif. Même si son ami connaissait les raisons d'une telle réaction, il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était décidé, il allait ouvrir rapidement la porte, esquisser un léger sourire, prendre le jeu, et refermer la porte. Même le facteur avait droit à un meilleur accueil… Mais c'était une question de survie.

La vitesse à laquelle Madarame avait enfoncé la poignée dégagea un grand courant d'air sur Sasahara, qui surprit, recula d'un pas. Comme prévu Madarame tenta de sourire (un désastre), s'empara du jeu, et retourna dans les profondeurs de sa grotte. Mais le pied de Sasahara encontra le coin de la porte. Le plan de Madarame avait été déjoué ! Que devait-il faire à présent ! Le dialogue était inévitable !

Sasahara dégagea l'entrée et s'inséra dans la maison de son ami. D'un pas léger, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de Madarame, et les lèvres de Sasahara se collèrent délicieusement au siennes. L'un avait les yeux clos, l'autre, écarquillés. Un coup de vent fugitif fit claquer la porte. Madarame avait eu tort, le dialogue n'était pas nécessaire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnette résonna de nouveau dans l'appartement. C'était le livreur qui était arrivé. Il avait beau appuyer sur le bouton, personne ne venait. Il regardait l'heure passer, et se décida, après un dernier coup de sonnette à repartir.

Madarame et Sasahara avaient bien sûr entendu la sonnerie, mais ils étaient trop occupés pour aller ouvrir. Sasahara s'était emparé de son hôte sans que celui-ci ne s'y oppose. Sur le seul espace vide de sa chambre, son lit, ils… »

**- Eh Ogiue à quoi tu penses… tu fais une tête bizarre ' ! S'écria Sasahara qui l'observait depuis un petit moment.**

**- Heu … A rien du tout !**

**- Je ne te crois pas… Enfin je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'étonne, je sais à quoi m'attendre avec toi …**

**- Désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Vraiment ! Quand vous êtes dans la même pièce c'est vraiment impossible… !**

**- T'es incorrigible, heureusement qu'il vient de partir du local… Pourquoi le mets-tu avec moi d'ailleurs ce n'est pas juste !**

**- Il me faut bien un seme dans mon histoire !**

Sasahara rougit tout à coup.

**- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix… rouspéta-t-il timidement**

**- Ne te fâche pas… je … je vais essayer de faire un effort…**

Il la regarda d'un air de défit, accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux. Ogiue s'approcha de lui d'un air gêné, et l'embrassa rapidement.

Non non vous ne rêvez pas… quelqu'un est bien là, derrière la vitre de l'immeuble d'en face à observer la scène. Mais son identité n'est plus un secret '…

* * *

J'espère que cette fin vous aura plut ! J'aime bien le président alors j'ai voulut l'intégré à la fic xp

Il met une petite touche d'humour que j'apprécie beaucoup !

Merci de votre lecture :D


End file.
